His Testimony
by Agent Silver
Summary: What if Otto wrote a Will before he died? What would it say? You want to find out? Review please! one-shot


Due to long writer's block...I decided to work on one-shots, but I'm still working on _League of Eight_, in which I'm still trying to think up a plot. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

His Testimony 

Harry sat on the table, tapping his fingers continuously. He leaned his head over his left hand, as if in a bored state or waiting for someone or something.

To tell the truth, he honestly didn't know why he was here the first place. He is in a medium sized room of a court building, in which the building looked more of a board meeting room.

Back a few days ago, he received a letter from a lawyer named Matt Murdock, who explained to 'meet in this room by 4:30 PM', without giving him a good reason why he should go. Well, not like he was busy anyway; the guy is broke. He's in a financial crisis.

There was nothing else he could actually do—he threw away millions of dollars to a crazy madman. A mad crackpot. A fool. But, that was all in the past, and the past is the past. Plus, the good Doctor Otto Octavius is dead anyway, who died when fighting with Spider-man. Harry, even though he painfully admits it, is actually grateful for Spider-man to finish the job.

Now he sits there on the table, being the only one there. Of course, he did come early, but as for every minute that goes by, he feels that his host is being late.

"Damn," he muttered, staring at the blank white naked walls, "this is a waste of time."

Then, the door opened. Is this district attorney Matt Murdock? No. Someone he'd least expect.

It was Peter, his best, or rather ex-friend.

"H-harry?" Peter gulped.

Ever since that incident, when Doc Ock died...before that, it came to a conclusion that he finally found out that his best friend is the webspinning idiot, Spider-man. Peter, the amazing Spider-man. Peter, the hero. Peter, the big apple's savior. Peter, his father's murderer.

Ever since then, after he dropped that knife...the same knife that nearly ended his best friend's life...he refused to talk to him. There was nothing there to talk about. There it is, that mystery solved. The murderer unmasked. His father's dead, killed by his best friend.

But it doesn't matter now, it happened in the past. Over two years ago. And Peter, he was there for him. He understood his loss. He lost his parents and an uncle who was more of a father-figure. He never knew why Peter killed his father. Or maybe he didn't. Maybe he failed to save his father or something. Maybe the Green Goblin killed him...the Green Goblin did disappear after his father's death. Maybe Peter killed the Green Goblin to avenge his father's death. Yes, that is a good excuse, but there's only one problem.

A ghost of his father returned to him. He told him that Peter killed him. He told him to avenge him on Peter. And, when there was proof that his best friend did kill his father then...well, he'll have to accept the fact.

He'll have to accept the fact that his father is the Green Goblin. He'll have to accept the fact that Peter did kill his father. He'll have to accept the fact that his father nearly killed him and Mary Jane at the Thanksgiving parade.

This world is nothing but crazy.

Harry was silent for a while when Peter took a seat. They were in uncomfortable silence. Then—

"Hey, buddy." Harry began to tap on the table again. He could see that his voice made Peter jump. "So, you got that letter too?"

"Yes. Said something about a testimony or will."

"Will?" Harry stopped. "The letter didn't say anything about a will!"

"What did it say then?" For a moment there, they could actually talk to each other.

"Just to come here." Harry explained, and leaned back in his chair. "A will, huh? Whose will is it?"

Peter made a grave look. "You'll..." he replied, "you'll find out."

Right then, Harry almost knew who he was talking about, and didn't say anything. They continue to wait alittle while longer.

The door opened again. A middle-aged man entered in, who had only one arm—the other arm was off all the way to the shoulders. Harry tried not to flinch.

"Doctor Connors!" Peter blurted out suddenly at the sight of this man. "What are you doing here?"

Doctor Connors? Of course! This must be Peter's college teacher.

"I received the letter too. I knew him, remember?" Connors said, approaching to an empty chair, taking off his jacket.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Peter flopped down in his chair. "I'm going to admit it doctor, I sure miss him."

"I know you do! I see you miserable and tired before, but after his death your face turned to guilt and anguish! Don't worry, I miss him too." Peter made a hopeful smile. Okay, so Harry does not know whom they were talking about.

Connors looked at Harry as if he first met him. "Who's the youngster?"

"Oh, this is Harry Osborn," Peter introduced, "I'm sure you heard of him. He sponsored Doc's experiment?" Connors did an 'ah' and nodded.

Okay. Now he knew what they were talking about.

"Octavius?" Harry asked out. "We're here for Octavius's testimony?"

Both Curt and Peter made gloomy looks.

"Yup," Peter spoke, "but since you're summoned here, it must be important to you too."

Of course. It must be important to him. Octavius hated every flesh on his bone, and Harry knew why, but didn't necessarily care. Maybe it was an apology or something. But oh well, this clears time anyway.

For the next five minutes, Connors and Peter talked. Harry sat in, still hearing them but not paying attention.

The door opened again. Matt Murdock?

No, not him. All eyes were turned to the next man. He was tall, a man in his late 20s or early 30s. He had golden-brown unruly hair, plus brown-eyes that was familiar. The man wore tight blue jeans and leather jacket. He stood by the doorway and closed it.

"Um, I'm here for Otto Octavius' testimony?" the man spoke.

Harry didn't know him, and according to the others' faces, they didn't either.

"Yes, but who are you?" Curt asked.

"Uh, Brendan Harris? Rosie's, ahem, brother..." the man answered, pulling himself a chair to sit in. Peter and Curtis both reached up and shook Brendan's hand.

"Well, a pleasure to meet you Mr. Harris..." Curt said.

"I'm sorry what happened." Peter spoke darkly.

"Don't be. It broke my mother's heart and torn the rest of us to sheds...but I could see that our pain, no matter how long we knew her, is nothing compared to her husband's."

Harry spoke nothing. He has met Rosie before, during one of his visits or meetings about the fusion reactor, and she was kind. They didn't talk much, Harry usually had to listen to Otto's endless lectures about tritium and fusion and H3 and physics and stuff like that.

"I wonder what is in this will?" Curtis asked. "What could he leave us?"

"How could he possibly leave a will anyway?" Harry remarked, "Not like he had anything to say, unless he knew that Spider-man would kill him."

"Spider-man didn't kill Otto. He doesn't kill." Harry looked straight at Peter in the eyes, and believed him. But, for the fact that Spider-man doesn't kill? How couldn't he? He killed his father, right?

"How did you know?" Brendan snapped. "You weren't there."

"All for one, Mary Jane is my girlfriend," Peter explained, "and she is the only witness there. Plus, I'm Spider-man's official photographer, and he gives me the details. Spider-man told me that there wasn't murder at all. Otto saw what he did wrong and decided to fix it. By submerging the machine...even if it meant suicide."

Harry saw a much darker hint in Peter's eyes.

The door opened again.

"Sorry I'm late," a tall man in a black suit entered in a hurry, "I was...simply caught up. But let's move on, shall we?" He took off his jacket and set it on his chair. Another man entered in, holding a large orange envelope.

The first man wore dark glasses, and held a silver and maroon-colored cane. The second was the smaller man, with curly natural hair, and he led (what seemed to be) the blind man towards his seat.

"My name is Matthew Murdock, I'm the blind lawyer from 'hell's kitchen'?" The man let out a small grin. "But never mind that. This is Mr. Nelson, mypartner and lawyer. I'm Dr. Octavius' attorney. While the police was investigating the remains of pier 56, they have found his notes for his machine, but found a newly written testimony along with it. It seems to us, that he left a little message for us, as if he knew he was going to, ahem, pass away."

How would he know? A premonition, maybe? Anyway, to Osborn, this little meeting is getting alittle boring. He let out a tired yawn.

"The police was going to use his will as evidence, but as his attorney, this man had his rights, and all of us should respect him, no matter how dangerous he...turned out to be." The visitors were silent.

Murdock opened the envelope, taking out the letter. It turned out to be yellow-ish, gray-ish white for a color, and the handwriting was in cursive. Nelson cleared his throat and began to read:

_"It is with great grief that I have undergone through so many things these pass months and have considered myself as an exile to this world. And, if I were to die knowing that the results last time proved chaotic and fatal as well, then I refuse to leave this world with the people believing false lies about me (because of a particular newspaper)._

_I refuse to die, having the whole world believe that I'm just another madman of a criminal who wanted to 'destroy the world'. I'm not a criminal and I never had any intention to destroy this world. The reason why I robbed the bank was because I needed the money to rebuild my project. I thought that maybe the world would forgive me for turning into a 'freak' (as the Bugle calls me) if I created something that would be beneficial to themselves. And, even when my fusion reactor failed the first time and ended up having for me to be fused to my smart arms and to take the life of my lovely wife, I knew it would work better if I correct a few bugs in it. But, even though I know my machine would work, it is important that I must leave a trace in case it wouldn't work. I did not go crazy. But I'm misunderstood._

_During the day, even now as I work, I'm sometimes happy, who never felt more alive. My mind is buried in the work. I know this is going to work, I know it. It brings excitement in me. My assistants, the actuators (or what the Bugle calls, tentacles) they tell me what to do. They give me more ideas than ever. They lure my mind away from other things, to keep me focused to my (and mostly their) main objective. It is my dream to help people. Even though I stole money, I'll pay them back, and I'm just doing all of you a favor. Criminal, I maybe, thief, but a humanitarian._

_But at night, when I sleep at night, nightmares haunt me. I get tired, and lost. I had no home. I was living like a rat. The pier I hid in was gloomy. My eyes wept, filled with tears. I lost everything. At night, when it is dark, I reflect, like the moon did with the sun. I lost my wife, and respect in the world. People scream at the sight of me. I knew those doctors tried to help me, who tried to take these things off my back...I wasn't aware that I was killing them. I wasn't awake. I was still unconscious from the accident. The actuators, they had artificial intelligence. When they were taught of life and death, they view that our 'connection' was their life, and they didn't want to die. The inhibitor chip, the very device that keeps them limited, was gone, melted off when I was electrocuted. The arms killed those doctors as merely an act of self-defense._

_But no matter, I'm pulling myself back together. I can't give up. I won't. This machine is going to help people, I know it. You'll see. You'll all see. I may have lost Rosie, but not my dream...yet. You all call me a monster, but I'm just merely a human being, who is broken. An outcast to society. And, if my machine fails again, I am truly sorry. I never meant anything, but your forgiveness."_

Nelson continued to read, but Harry looked over to the other's to witness the other men's expressions.

Peter's face had a look with melancholy. It was as if he lost another Uncle Ben. Otto did mean a lot to him, well, before, but if the good doctor sacrificed his life to save the city when the city refused to believe it, and Peter gets all the credit...if anyone took someone's credit and had a heart, he'd feel guilty.

Harry weakly smiled. No way, his best friend couldn't have killed his father in cold blood. Not a chance in a million years. It could be that his father was going to kill in cold blood, and Peter must've done self-defense or something.

Harry looked at Dr. Connor's face. His face was filled with grief, but who wouldn't if your best friend died? Harry couldn't really picture a though if Peter died...there wasn't even a proper burial for the good Doctor Octavius. Harry admits he pities the man a little bit.

Then, over to Brendan's face. His face was close in a burst of tears, but that doesn't mean he was sobbing or crying. The man made a fist on the table, and his eyes spoke strongly of forgiveness. After hearing the dark details of his brother-in-law's will, and the truth from Peter, and actually knowing what big heart this guy had before the accident, wouldn't you forgive him at all?

Murdock's assistant continued to read the rest of the will.

_"In part of this will, I each leave final notes and messages and inheritances to my dear friends as listed: Curtis Connors,(physics professor at the ESU), Brendan Harris, (my brother-in-law and Rosie Octavius' brother), Peter Parker, (a student of Connors'), and lastly (and reluctantly) to Harry Osborn, (owner of OsCorp industries)._

_Knowing that he doesn't exactly hold any importance to my life and isn't exactly a friend, I will start with Harold Osborn."_

Harry listened on, but felt disgusted for the good doctor to use his birth name. He could see Peter snickering under his breath.

_"As we should've known by now, Harry Osborn and I both now share grudges upon each other (especially due to after the accident). As reluctant as I must admit, I apologize for wasting all that money he paid to finance for my machine, and I would like to offer only 40 percent of all of my retirement insurance. Not as nearly as much as I really owe, but it is all I could pay you back with."_

Harry grimaced. That is all? Just a little less than half of his retirement savings? Well, not much to retire to anyway, especially when you're already dead. At least Harry would have some money given back. But where's the other money given?

_"Plus, side note: you should really watch what you're drinking. That liquor you drank was horrible."_

The other men looked confusingly at Osborn, who growled. Who cares?

_"Next, a notice to family, or to the representative of that family, Brendan Harris."_

The brother-in-law was silent.

_"I don't have any living relatives in my side of the family tree, but onto Rosie's I must have a say. First of all, I ask for your forgiveness for taking Rosie's life away like that. I understand your anger and if you decide to feel resentful towards me, you didn't have to forgive me. But, as a favor, I would like for the family to take all of Rosie's belongings and take it in possession. Burn anything that brings painful memories. I also would like to give 50 percent of my retirement savings for the whole family, and that is all I could afford to you all. And, Brendan, I know that you always hated me, but I'm truly sorry. I know that it is hurting you as much as it is hurting me."_

Harry saw Otto's brother-in-law looked down at the table darkly.

_"Next, my only friend and almost a brother, Curtis Connors."_

The Empire State University physics professor gulped.

_"I knew you would help me if I was in need of help, but I did not come for you. Why? I was in fear. I was afraid you would hate and be scared of me. I know I would. I hate the sight of myself. I didn't look normal. And that was the thing you know that I always strive to be. I would like for you to keep my belongings of when we were in school together. All my old school works, my yearbooks, etc. If you can't keep them, you may burn them. I'm sorry that our friendship has come and ended this way, and I really do wish to settle one last day at that same Starbucks café we go to every lunch to talk about our days."_

Harry saw the man lean his elbows on the table, his hand covering his face, hiding all emotion. The last words from his best friend. The sad and inevitable good-bye.

_"And finally, the brilliant but lazy, but ever serious Peter Parker."_

Harry saw his best friend move his chair in to listen in.

_"First of all, I must really apologize for kidnapping your girlfriend. Well, as I write this, I haven't yet, just preparing for it, but I'll kidnap her with ease soon. I did it to lure Spider-man for my deal with a particular friend of yours to get the tritium needed for the machine. I am solemnly sorry, and tell your girlfriend that I was sorry as well._

_Second of all, I thank you. You have shown me that kids aren't what they seem. It sometimes makes me wish that I had a child of my own, but I know I couldn't. I am glad that I met you before my death to meet a youngster who showed a passion with science as much as I do. I'm sorry that I chose to lay off your caution, but one always learn their mistakes...but you must know I refuse to give up. I'm willing to move my dreams up as far enough to take my own life, as it is my purpose. I hope you understand, and I hope you bring my advice for poetry to good use!_

_But, as Harry tells me of your living conditions, and I realize that there was no where else for my house to go to, I decide for you to take possession of my own home (that is, when you could settle matters with Harry...and would you talk to him for me? He got depression issues, and I would know it). I know my apartment is big, but at least it is better than what Harry explained, 'small and only one room'. And, I'll give you the rest of my_ _10 percentif you can't be cooperative with your friend. I just wish for you to do well in college, and try your best. Tell Curtis what is keeping you from your schoolwork. You live life, and never follow in my footsteps into doing the same mistakes I did with my relationship with Rosie to your relationship with your girlfriend._

_And, one more side note: I notice you take Spider-man pictures. If you could get to talk to him, please tell Spider-man that I was sorry for blaming him on killing Rosie...because it was I who did it. I was angry. Tell Spider-man that I apologize for fighting him and I really hope that old lady I held captive turned out alright. And, tell him never to give up saving the city...but what I'm kidding about anyway, Osborn's going to kill him...it was part of our deal! But I have a strange premonition that only I will die tonight."_

The men were quiet, and each struggled, except Harry.

_"Now, as final conclusion, I am very sorry that I have ended you all this way, but it is the truth. It must happen. It couldn't have happened any other way...and I chose for this to happen anyway. I thank you all for being a part of my life, and being supportive to my wife and I. It is great tragic that my dreams won't be fulfilled. I wish for you all to continue on to your lives, and don't grieve on us too often. I bid you all bye, and thank you. Signed Thursday June 30th, Otto Octavius."_

Nelson placed the will down on the table and took a deep breath. Murdock, who appeared blind, looked out into space, with a grave look. He could hear the heavy breathings of a few men whose faces are tormented with looks he could never see. He could sense sadness in the air, but who wouldn't, with such a tragic man who sacrificed his life for a city that rejected him and refused to believe he sacrificed? He wonders if this will should go out to public...

Murdock stood up. "I'm...I'm aware you've lost a great deal of a good friend, but if any of you reject any of Octavius' wishes in this testimony, please say so now."

There was a great deal of silence, until...

"No," Peter spoke up, "I refuse to take the man's house."

"Go ahead Peter, Otto's house needs some occupants. He wants you to have it." Curtis looked to his student.

"But I can't agree to a deal like this!" Peter cried, "it's too great for me. A house that big? Plus-"

"I know what you're thinking Mr. Parker," Murdock replied, "but remember, this is what Otto wanted you to have. Other than that, that house is free in your possession. If you want you could sell that house."

That silenced Peter. "No, I couldn't possibly sell it..." the boy closed his bright blue eyes, "but I couldn't accept that money! Brendan, you can have it."

Harry wanted to say something, but he refused for his mouth to say it.

"N-no, half of his retirement savings is just too great for us. Keep it." Brendan nodded no.

"Peter, what is wrong?" Curtis asked his student, "Otto is giving you a good deal. A good home, some money to live off on until you found a job...it is as if you killed him or something..."

Harry couldn't contain it any longer and blurted out his suggestion, "Why won't you give the money to Aunt May?"

Peter looked at his best friend as if Harry just found out what was the meaning of life. "I-I...okay. I refuse nothing."

Murdock nodded. "Alright, the will's read, nobody refuses...I'll talk to the insurance company about this tomorrow about retirement money."

The meeting was over. Everyone packed up to leave. They were to receive the money by mail, and to go to Otto's house tomorrow at noon to receive their things.

While they were leaving out the court building, Harry felt a large aura of guilt marking all over Peter, and knew he had to say something; Peter is still his best friend.

"Peter!" Harry stopped him.

"Harry?"

"Where you're going?" Harry smiled, "you're going to make some pizza deliveries? Ask MJ out? Go to class?" He then whispered, "Save the world?"

"Harry, I need to talk to you—"

"Non-sense, buddy boy, non-sense."

Peter made a worried look. "But I need to! I need to tell the truth before we turn this into a world war III around here!" Harry frowned. "Do you want to know why Spider-man killed your father? Do you want to know how he died?"

Harry especially wasn't ready for that. He was open plenty for anyone's views about the final battle, and one of them could be lying. His father told him he murdered him in cold blood...but he refused to believe that. Not Peter! Anything but Peter!

"I know why, he was the Green Goblin." Harry spoke gravely.

"How did you know?"

"Fate seem to put things in order. I learned that my father was that murderer right after I found out that it was you." Harry could recall that cold and chilly night, with that eerie Goblin's laughter haunting that small closet he never knew that was there. His father was the cause of all of this, he put the downfall in Harry's and Peter's friendship.

"Harry, before anything happens, I tried to tell you so many times, but I was afraid what would happen...he tried to kill MJ, I saved her, we fought, he tried to kill me, but it backfired..."

"What do you mean?" This was a story he never heard from his father before. His father tried to kill his best friends?

"Harry, your father cared nothing else but power; I prevent him from doing any crimes. I never intent to kill anyone. And he seems to see me as an obstacle, merely meant to be destroyed."

Harry didn't want to hear this, but listened on anyway.

"He hurt my Aunt May, Harry, because he found out that it was me! Your friend! And he kidnapped MJ and wanted to kill her and a busload full of kids, putting my life-saving skills to the test! Luckily I found a way to save both of them, but he turned pissed off and decided for me to 'fight for the death'. Harry, I hated him, but I never wanted to kill him! But he did, and he actually meant it. He had a hovercraft of something, and tried to hit me with it...no one knew what was coming _(alas, with Peter's spider-sense he knew_)...and I dodged it, with it hitting him instead! Get it!"

Harryhave let his friend tell the whole story in his point of view and, unexpectedly, found relief in it. If Harry wasn't feeling so grand knowing that his debts was to be paid back, he would run off from Peter...but not today. His best friend need to hear the right results of what he think.

"Thank you Peter." Harry nodded. "Thank you for the whole truth. Though, I find it hard to believe that my father would do such a thin—"

"Maybe he never did," Peter replied calmly, "maybe, like Otto, he was under influence. Maybe there was a project or something, and maybe he got caught, giving him an alter-ego..."

Harry was about the say that it could be the super-soldier chemicals, seeing that there was plenty of it in his closet, but now it isn't the time. Tonight, he'll go home and burn them. Burn them all. No one will have to hear from the Goblin again. Or maybe not... Peter is a crime-fighter, and barely defeated Otto in their last fight...maybe he'll learn some self-defense or something, and wear the suit and ride the craft and be Spider-man's partner in crime fighting. There was a lot of work to do.

But the most important thing is, their friendship is restored once again, Harry forgives Peter. And, also with the Will as evidence, maybe the whole New York would forgive Otto and his crimes. Harry sure did; he's getting his friends and money back.

Maybe there is some good in Otto's death...though fate had a cruel and tragic way of showing it.

End.

* * *

Whew! Only a one-shot, though the ending is bugging me! Tell me what is wrong! 

Oh yeah, while I was writing this, I had Matt to read the will, but I suddenly remembered "Matt can't read! He's blind!" So I quickly took care of that! I got the Nelson guy from the Dare Devil movie, who is Matt's attorney, but I couldn't figure out his first name...

_"Plus, side note: you should really watch what you're drinking. That liquor you drank was horrible."_ I decided to make a small reference of the SM2 bloopers when the drink kept missingAlfred'smouth...you know what I'm talking about:)

Review please!


End file.
